


До рассвета

by Lolifox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	До рассвета

Акаши говорил много. Кисе слушал внимательно, но детали в голове не задерживались, оставалась только общая схема завтрашнего боя. Он не думал, что это на что-то повлияет: каким бы хорошим стратегом Акаши ни был, и какая бы способность к обобщению информации не была у Момои — кайдзю все равно слишком непредсказуемы. Шанс победить завтра у них — как выиграть в лотерею.

Не то чтобы Кисе собирался сдаваться. Если понадобится, он выгрызет счастливый билет зубами. Они выгрызут. В том, что придется, он не сомневался.

Поколение чудес: новейшие модели егерей, лучшие пилоты. Последний шанс человечества.  
Завтра станет ясно, счастливый это шанс или нет.

Аомине рядом слушал вполуха, скользил взглядом по остальным. Кисе посмотрел тоже: на Мидориму. Тот выглядел сосредоточенным, сжимал в правой руке катушку тейпа — счастливый талисман на завтра. Вторую руку ему бинтовал Такао. Заранее. Интересно, по правилам ли это, подумал Кисе и еле слышно фыркнул.

В расстановке не было ничего необычного: Мурасакибара с Химуро прикрывают тылы и защищают штаб; как будто у них будет второй шанс в случае неудачи. Мидорима с Такао оказывают огневую поддержку. Они с Аомине и Кагами с Куроко полезут к разлому.

Удивило другое.  
— Боеголовку понесет Кагами, — голос Акаши холодной сталью ввинтился в уши.  
Кисе вскинул глаза, почувствовал как резко напрягся Аомине. Хотел возмутиться, но перехватил умоляющий взгляд Момои и промолчал. Положил руку Аомине на колено, слегка погладил пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедра — почувствовал, как тот расслабился и сразу как-то успокоился сам.

Спорить с Акаши было бессмысленно.  
В конце концов, бой пишет свои правила.

— Выступаем на рассвете, — сказал Акаши. Помолчал, откинулся на спинку стула. Кисе смотрел, как смягчается выражение его лица и не хотел слушать, что тот скажет дальше.   
— Возможно, завтра вернутся не все. Каждый может умереть. Но я верю в вас.

*

Заснуть не получалось.  
Вряд ли дело было в словах Акаши, Кисе ходил с этой мыслью на каждый бой. Но на душе было муторно. Что делать завтра он знал, как будет после — нет, но думать об этом не хотелось.

Он перевернулся набок, подложил локоть под голову и уставился на дверь. Можно бы было пойти к Аомине — но тот наверняка уже дрых. Кисе иногда завидовал этой его способности засыпать в любой момент. Еще можно было прогуляться в доки: вид егерей всегда успокаивал. Кисе сел на кровати, спустил ноги на холодный пол и поежился.

А потом дверь открылась, и в комнату, не утруждая себя стуком, вошел Аомине. Он держал в руках подушку и был весь какой-то взъерошенный. Кисе смотрел, как тот еле заметно хмурится, как, явно пытаясь скрыть неловкость, быстро шагает к нему — и чувствовал, что напряжение, свернувшееся холодным комом в животе, тает.

Аомине плюхнулся на кровать, кинул свою подушку рядом и спросил:  
— Куда-то собрался?  
Кисе покачал головой:  
— Теперь нет, — и, подумав, добавил: — Хорошо, что ты пришел, Аоминеччи.  
Аомине отвел взгляд, с притворным равнодушием пожал плечами:  
— Не спалось. У меня слишком холодно, обогреватель так и не починили.  
Кисе улыбнулся. Аомине не любил признавать вслух очевидные вещи, даже несмотря на то, что из-за дрифта они практически жили друг у друга в голове.  
Очень захотелось его поцеловать. Кисе наклонился, прижался губами к шее под ухом, к скуле, потом, наконец, к губам. Почувствовал, как они дрогнули, и Аомине углубил поцелуй, обхватил его за плечи, смял футболку в кулаке.  
Как будто боялся, что Кисе уйдет.

В груди разлилось тепло, воздуха перестало хватать и Кисе отстранился. Аомине смотрел в глаза, внимательно, Кисе редко видел у него такой взгляд. Тот, словно спохватившись, усмехнулся, предложил:   
— Будем греться?   
— Не зря же ты пришел, — улыбнулся Кисе. В этом их желания всегда совпадали.

Кровать для двоих была слишком узкой, но это никогда не мешало. Аомине упал на спину, потянул Кисе за собой. Они целовались долго, тягуче, Аомине шарил руками по телу Кисе, притискивал ближе, мял ягодицы; забрался под футболку и потащил ее вверх. Пришлось отодвинуться, голую кожу обдало холодом, сразу захотелось прижаться еще теснее, и Кисе едва не запутался в вороте, пытаясь быстрее ее снять. Майка Аомине уже валялась на полу — когда только успел? — кожа покрылась мурашками. Кисе положил ладони ему на грудь, размял плечи, с силой провел вниз к животу и остановился над резинкой трусов.  
Мышцы под руками напряглись, Аомине не любил, когда испытывают его терпение, но сейчас только смотрел темными глазами и ждал.

Можно было подразнить, помучить его — и себя — дольше, но сегодня хотелось сделать все не растягивая.  
Кисе высвободил полувставший член и сразу взял его в рот, почти уткнувшись носом в живот.  
— Черт, да, — хрипло выдохнул Аомине, бедра напряглись, и Кисе одной рукой прижал его к матрасу, чтобы сильно не толкался.  
Второй смял яйца, потом обхватил полностью затвердевший ствол, и начал дрочить, посасывая головку.   
Аомине вплел пальцы ему в волосы, отвел челку назад, заставляя невольно поднять взгляд — и натолкнуться на ответный, горячий, отчаянный. Кисе охнул, выпустил головку изо рта: она мазнула по губе, чуть задев зубы, и член с влажным звуком шлепнулся о живот.  
Аомине встряхнуло, локоть, на который он опирался, задрожал, и он откинулся на спину; простонал:  
— Кисе!   
Кисе поцеловал его — быстро, жадно — и снова стек вниз. Раздвинул ноги, прижался губами к стволу, мошонке, всосал яички, толкнулся языком между ягодиц. Сдавил свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.  
Хотелось насытиться Аомине, словно они делают это в последний раз. Кисе гнал от себя эти мысли весь вечер, но избавиться все равно не получалось. Тот, словно что-то почувствовал, сжал его плечи, приказал:  
— Не нежничай, давай уже!  
Зашарил рукой под подушкой, кинул Кисе смазку.  
— Как скажешь, Аоминеччи, — криво усмехнулся тот, размазал дрожащими пальцами по члену вязкий холодный гель и толкнулся внутрь.  
Аомине выгнулся, дернул его на себя целуя. Они стукнулись зубами, Кисе прикусил губу, но все это было не важно.

— Секс похож на дрифт, — как-то признался ему Аомине. И покраснел сразу всем телом.  
«С тобой» — осталось между строк, но не прочитать это было сложно. Кисе тогда полез целоваться, а фразу запомнил. Потому что она была правдой. Потому что он сам так чувствовал.  
Сильнейшая парная формация, чтоб ее.

Аомине сжимал его руками за бедра и задавал темп, холодно больше не было; Кисе чувствовал как капли пота стекают между лопаток, слизывал солоноватую испарину с шеи Аомине. Жар очищал голову от ненужных мыслей, скручивался внизу живота.  
Если бы они сейчас вошли в дрифт — прямо так, без лишних приспособлений — Кисе бы не сильно удивился.

Он уткнулся лбом Аомине в плечо, положил руку на член — и через два резких движения тот кончил, хрипло застонав. Сжался, дрожь передалась Кисе, и он кончил следом, не слыша ничего, кроме бешеного стука сердца в ушах.

Узкая кровать не мешала, лежать на Аомине было удобно. И приятно, тот обнимал его за спину, выписывал большим пальцем на коже одному ему понятные узоры.

— Аоминеччи, — сказал Кисе тихо ему в шею. И замолк, не зная, нужно ли что-то говорить дальше.   
Аомине ждал, Кисе чувствовал, как он напрягся, повернул голову — наверное, желая увидеть лицо. Не выдержал:  
— Ну?  
— Сыграем в баскетбол, когда вернемся?  
Теплое дыхание коснулось волос, мышцы под рукой расслабились, он улыбался — Кисе чувствовал его так остро, как никогда раньше.  
Ответ, по большому счету, не требовался; повисшее было в воздухе «если» испарилось, как будто не появлялось. Аомине сказал:  
— Само собой.  
И натянул на них одеяло.

До рассвета оставалось пара часов, которые можно было потратить на сон.


End file.
